Legend of Zelda: The Guardian Sword
by Mirabelle Lily
Summary: Long after the events of Ocarina of Time another Hero has been born under the name Link. Only Link this time is a girl and it's up to her to solve the mystery of the Guardian Sword before it's magic kills her.
1. Chapter 1: Guardian

Years have come and gone and Hyrule has been saved by the descendants of a young boy named Link. Each of his descendants has had the honor of bearing the name of Link. And so our story starts in a quiet village where the line of Link's family can be traced back . Every last one of them has been boys, until fate decided that this incarnation of the legendary hero would be a girl.

Like her famous ancestors she bears the name of Link and the burden of being fated to save Hyrule from some yet undiscovered dark force. She knows parts of this but she's blissfully uncaring for now as she runs the forest of Kokiri. Her family live north of here in Kakariko but Link likes to spend most of her days with the never aging Kokiri children.

One day Link was told by her mother to go and visit Hyrule Castle Town. She happily obliged and set off, out for a day shopping for things they could not normally get in Kakariko. It took her a little while to walk over to the town and when she arrived she set out to the various shops she needed to visit. As she walked around town she noticed a girl roughly about her age dressed in white and surrounded by guards.

On sight Link knew she was Princess Zelda. She felt her heart skip a few beats and the urge to run up to her and give her a hug swept through Link. She fought the strange urge but the entire time on her way home Link could think of nothing else but that beautiful girl.

A few more years pass and Link has grown into a wonderful young lady and an accomplished swordswoman. She hasn't forgotten the feeling that Zelda had once given her though. Link knew that every time a legend had come about they always had someone there for them. The only problem so far with this legend was that Link's heart had always been wired to fall for girls.

She had tried and failed, on numerous occasions, to try to have a girlfriend. None of the relationships ever really panned out for her though and they always ended with the same words, "You're a sweet girl, but I'm just not the one you're looking for."

Link was out in Hyrule field training one day when a castle guardsmen approached her and said, "Excuse me Miss Link but the Princess has told me to come fetch you."

Link smiled and said, "For what reason?"

The guard simply replied, "That she did not say. Only to tell you that your presence is required immediately and that I was to escort you to the castle."

Link nodded and said, "Alright. Lead on then."

She followed the guard back to the castle and silently waited for Zelda to make her appearance. When she did Link felt the familiar skip of her heart when she saw Zelda. There really wasn't a prettier girl in all of Hyrule. Link would give just about anything to be closer to her.

Zelda smiled slightly and said, "When they told me they were bringing me Link I was expecting a man, not a lovely young lady such as yourself. I hope you can bring a solution to something that once killed a namesake and ancestor of yours."

Link straightened up upon hearing what Zelda had said. She looked at her and said, "What is the problem Princess? I'm your heroine and Hyrule's. I've known for years that it was fate that my mother named me Link."

"There is an object in Hyrule Castle known as the Guardian Sword. Legend says whoever holds it will be able to know when they person they love most is being threatened and allow them to come to guard them at will. Our records show that there is another side to the legendary blade. Once the contract between the wielder and the sword is made the wielder's life is forfeit. The last Link to hold this blade failed in his quest to solve the mysteries of the blade and died without warning as the evil power contained inside it consumed him." Zelda said feeling the gravity of her own words.

Link weighed her options. She had two choices. She could forsake her own name and destiny and go back to Kakariko and forget this was ever mentioned. Or she could be the woman she was destined to be and try to defeat the legendary evil. She just had no idea how. She looked at Zelda and said, "How long would I have to figure out the riddle of the blade?"

Zelda's faint smile disappeared. She knew Link would take this burden upon herself and she hated herself for mentioning it. She spoke again saying, "You would have one and a half years if you did nothing. More if you did what your predecessor did and follow a book of lore. His only failing was he gave the sword free reign to call him to where he was needed most and it ended up costing him everything. "

Link steeled herself and as she spoke she put her hand on the hilt of her current sword and said simply, "Where is it kept? I wish to challenge this evil."

Zelda sighed and said, "I will take you to it but I will tell you one thing about it. In order to pick up the blade you must name the one person your heart desires the most. That is the contract the blade makes you sign. The person you name is the one it will call you to when you are needed most." As she was speaking she led Link through Hyrule Castle

Link felt her heart sink as she walked. What would Zelda think of her when she was forced by the magic of the blade to say the name of the one she loved the most in her heart? She prayed to the gods of Hyrule that she would have the strength and courage for this challenge.

Zelda unlocked a door and showed Link the inside. Standing in the middle of the room was a metal stand holding a gold hilted sword with a silver sheath. Inscribed on the sheath in Hylian was the word 'Guardian'. Link looked at it and was amazed at how simple it looked. She had thought it would be more elaborate than this. She swallowed hard and fought against herself as she walked up to the blade.

A voice came into her mind that said, "Heroine of Hyrule. I see things are different than they were in the past. Maybe the charms and wiles of a woman may be enough to solve the evil that burns in my soul. State the one your heart truly loves so that we make strike the deal."

Link took a deep breath and said, "Guardian Sword, the one my heart desires most is Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

Link caught Zelda's blushing face out of the corner of her eye and clearly heard the sword say, "Hmmm. Interesting. Never had I the pleasure of finding such a unique couple that one desires. Very well. You shall be bonded to Zelda for life. You have a year and a half to solve my mystery. The book will tell you more about what you need to find to give you more time and release the evil in me." The was a bright flash and Link found herself with her blade having been replaced by the Guardian Sword.

Zelda looked over at her and said, "I-I am the one your heart desires most?"

Link blushed brightly as she said, "I'm sorry Princess. Your name has been in my heart ever since I saw you as a young girl. It is not easy to tell the one you love that you love her when she is the ruler of your country."

Zelda blushed but she did one thing that surprised Link. She gave her a warm and gentle hug. Link returned it and as they parted heard Zelda say, "The royal library will have the book you are after. Oh and before you head off Link I have something to say to you personally and privately."

Link gave her and odd look but quietly motioned for her to go on. Zelda smiled softly and said, "You're my guardian but the magic in that sword will push you and I to be more than that. I would not mind that but it is what caused the last hero to give so much over to the blade. Link, our lives are no longer separate and I know this is sudden but I would like to get to know you more. When you are done reading the book I want to invite you to stay here for the next few days so that we can get to know one another. I have a feeling that it might give one of us a clue as to the secret behind ridding the blade of its evil."

Link nodded and gave Zelda a short hug before she walked off to the library. Her head was spinning with thoughts and emotions she hadn't felt in a long time. She tried to make them all make sense but as she did she heard the sword say, "You know, I've never seen this before. Many lives have I touched and yet none of them as strange and yet beautiful as yours. Your love for her is faultlessly pure, a rare thing to be sure and even rarer still for yourself to be a woman feeling so towards another. The two of you will grow closer and not just because of the magic inside of me. It is my belief that Zelda shares your feelings. Though I cannot be sure. When you are done taking a look at the book and take her up on her offer I'm sure more than words will be exchanged."

Link was surprised the sword was so verbose. It played havoc with her thoughts though. Knowing that the sword could read her thoughts and emotions made her want to shut them off entirely. Until she read the book though she wouldn't be sure if the idea was a good one or a bad one. She sighed and left her thoughts to themselves as she walked into the library,

Walls of books was something she had only ever seen in bookstores and then she could hardly afford books. Link knew how to read Hylian but she had never owned her own book. Reading had come about from having to know what signs meant what and other things like that. She walked in and a maid quietly walked over and said, "Mistress Link? The Princess told us that you would be coming and to take you to the book you'll be needing."

Link politely said, "Thank you ma'am."

A short while later Link had the book in her hands as she sat on the floor reading it, the sword leaned up against the bookcase next to her. The book was filled with mostly legends and false stories but there was a set of chapters near the end that caught Link's attention. They were simply numerical reiterations of the first part's title which was, 'Sealing the evil in the Guardian Sword'.

Link read on, her attention given entirely over to the book. "There are seven steps to sealing the evil inside of the Guardian Sword. Upon sealing the contract the wielder has one and a half years to follow the guide given in this book or be consumed by the evil in the sword. The first three steps are considered by many to be the easiest and is often the farthest any person seeking to abolish the evil will ever get. The last four steps are beyond the hardest tests any hero will ever survive. Finishing these tasks in order is paramount. Skipping a step will result in the user of the sword being consumed on the spot."

Link sighed as she kept on reading. She had figured that most of the first bit of this section would be heavy warnings and repeated facts. Soon enough she had finally gotten to where the steps were starting. "Step one: The wielder of the Guardian Sword must save the one they love at least once without the blade warning them of the danger. Step two: The wielder must find something of value for the person they are guarding. The value here is not something worth a lot monetarily but rather something they will treasure for life. Step three: The wielder must spend one month without fighting and live with the person they are to protect."

Link saw how the first three were so easy. She turned the page and as soon as she read the fourth step she knew why others failed right then and there. She stared at the one line written in Hylian so old it was partially faded. "Step four: The wielder must hear the one they are guarding sincerely say and mean the words, 'I love you'."

She could barely believe her eyes. She read that line over and over and as she did she heard the voice of the sword quietly say, "And there is the reason most fail. Because when they told me who they loved the most without question they only told me who they currently loved and not the one in the deepest corner of their heart. This is why I have hope for the first time in a long while. You were honest with yourself. Finish reading the steps so that you can go talk to Zelda."

Link unconsciously nodded at the voice and continued her reading. "The last four steps are regarded as the hardest with only one individual having ever gotten past step four. The steps are here because we who wrote this book are the ones who made the sword. The following are the last steps to solving the mystery of the evil in the sword."

Link stretched for a moment and continued on reading. "Step five: The wielder must resist the call of the blade to protect the one they are sworn to guard only once. Step six: The wielder must leave his old life behind and live with the one he is guarding. The last and final step. The wielder must commit themselves to the one they are guarding in marriage and are to make every effort to be together for the rest of their lives."

Link let out a long sigh as she read the last part. She had a feeling that last step would be where she would fail if she hadn't already. Marriage to Zelda was impossible under current Hylian law. She finished the book and put it in her shoulder bag. She was sure Zelda wouldn't mind her taking something she might need. She stretched and got up. As she left the library in search of Zelda the sword spoke to her mind again. "Nothing is impossible if you try to make it happen. You better get going on those steps or else you will run out of time."

Link again nodded to herself as she walked through the castle. She hoped the steps would not be too hard once they got going. Her biggest fear was accidentally doing a step out of order. She set off towards where she had last seen Zelda and was quickly running. Something just felt wrong to Link as she ran through the castle. She noticed Zelda standing there looking off into space and tackled her out of the way as an arrow came through the window she had been looking through.

Link was blushing brightly as she laid on top of Zelda trying to spit out an apology. Zelda just looked up at her and smiled saying, "That magic works fast I see. I had no idea there was an arrow coming at me."

As Link was about to say something they both clearly heard a voice saying, "Thus is the first step taken and completed."

Link was surprised. She had been sure that the bad feeling had been the sword making her feel that way. Maybe it really had just been an instinctive reflex to save Zelda from something Link just knew to be wrong. Remembering what steps she needed to take now she had to get something of value to Zelda. What that was she had no idea but she knew that the next few days she was going to be spending with the Princess would give her the clues she would need to complete the task.

{Author's note: Well here's my first fanfic. I have a fairly good idea of where I want to go with this story and I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it. Read and review please. I like good constructive feedback on my stuff.}

**~Mirabelle Lily~**


	2. Chapter 2: Rules

Zelda looked over at Link and smiled for a second. "What was that sound Link? Was that the sword?"

Link nodded and said, "That book told me each of the various steps needed to be taken and I think I'll share them with you as all but a few involve you in some way. Doing this is going to be one of the most challenging things ever but by the sounds of things it will be more than worth it."

Zelda smiled and listened to Link as she told her about what the book had said. She was a bit surprised by some of the things in there, not the least of which had been the last step. She knew she could change that law so that it would be possible to finish things but she wasn't sure in the least of the rest of them. Zelda had though she could get away with the interaction between herself and Link to be nothing more than purely professional but that book made it very clear she no longer had that luxury. She knew that she would have to give it time and prayed that her feelings would come around for Link.

"You realize those feelings must be honest and genuine Princess, and not for the sake of keeping Link alive. Feelings like that are hollow and have much less meaning however well intentioned they are." Said a quiet voice Zelda was sure only she could hear.

Link smiled at Zelda and said, "Well the blade said my time resets every time I complete a step. Meaning I have one and a half years for every step from the completion of the previous one. Step two is going to be interesting but I have some time to kill. Besides, it would be better to get to know the one I'm guarding and use that information to get you something you will treasure forever."

"You're a rather verbose girl but it's cute." Zelda said as she returned Link's smile with a soft one of her own. "Let's go for a walk then. Our royal gardens are lovely this time of year. Besides, we can discuss what we're going to do about some of those steps. Planning in advance might not be a bad idea."

Zelda paused for a long moment before saying, "You wouldn't happen to have the Ocarina of Time would you? That heirloom should have been passed down through the ages by our families and it was last in the possession of you family. I have a feeling we may be able to make use of its magic."

Link smiled and dug around in her bag for a moment before pulling out the purple ocarina. She played a couple of note to make sure it still functioned and then played Zelda's Lullaby without hesitation. She smiled and said, "I do have it as well as the knowledge of how to play most of the song the Hero of Time knew. Mother made sure I learned them when she gave me this."

Zelda was staring at Link as she said, "I have not heard that tune since I was a young girl. Did you ever by chance play that song often when you were younger?"

Link nodded and said, "The day I learned it and its name I played it every time I visited Hyrule Town. I was hoping you would hear it and come looking for the source of the sound. I'm glad to learn you heard it."

Zelda just about knocked Link over as she gave her a hug and held her close. Link blushed intensely but returned the hug. It was one of the few times the girl had been rendered speechless by something. Zelda gave Link's neck a gentle nuzzle and pulled back for moment. Link could see that Zelda was blushing as well. "Link I...can't say what I want to right now. I just...wanted to tell you..."

Link pulled Zelda back into a tight hug and said, "It's okay. Once I get the gift and staying with you for a month out of the way you can say anything. I just need to figure out what to get you for a gift."

Zelda smiled and said, 'The only gift I could ever want from you is a...this is going to sound so improper but I would love a kiss. I'd treasure that memory forever."

Link was surprised by Zelda. She had never simply had a girl just up and fall into her lap like this before. It just seemed way too easy, too simple. Maybe that was how it was supposed to be. Maybe the task was supposed to be impossible only to those who had been dishonest in some way. Maybe there was more than magic at play here. Link smiled and quietly said, "I can do that. I can give you the gift of a kiss."

She looked into Zelda's eyes and saw something in them she would never forget. It was the spark of pure love being reflected back to her. She leaned in and gave Zelda a gentle kiss. She was surprised when she felt Zelda returning the kiss and putting quite a bit of passion into it. Link knew her face must be bright red. She had found it impossible to not blush around Zelda.

The kiss slowly broke and Zelda was smiling. 'I'll treasure that for the rest of my life Link. No matter how much time passes I don't think I will ever forget my first kiss with you." She leaned in a bit closer and whispered, "You're a good kisser by the way. Soft and sweet."

Link though her face was going to have a permanent blush on it by the end of the day. "Thus is the second step completed. An odd gift to be sure but one that is treasured none the less. And so time resets." The sword said quietly into both their minds.

Link offered a hand to Zelda which she took as they walked through the gardens. Link finally found her voice and said, "So, about the third step. Where do you wish to live for a month? I can't fight at all during that time too. I'm sure with you I will be able to cope with it."

Zelda thought about it for a moment before saying, "Why don't we go to Kakariko village? Surely you would be comfortable there and I could use a change of scenery."

Link smiled and agreed to it. She had no idea just how long that one month was going to be.

Inside the castle two advisors were talking.

"Yes I heard that Princess Zelda had given the sword to some woman. Link was her name."

"But did you also hear that the person that Link chose to guard was Zelda herself?"

The Grand Advisor straightened in his seat. "No I had not. Continue on Junior Advisor."

"Well it seems the two are getting rather friendly with one another. Rumor has it that there is more to that friendship than we see. I wish it stopped."

"You realize what would happen to the heroine of Hyrule if you stop her quest? I will have nothing to do with your scheming You will never gain my position through such behavior."

"But sir, surely you of all people must think it unwholesome for two women to be together like that!"

"Speak further and I will throw you out of this castle. We do not talk ill of the Princess even if we do disagree with how she conducts herself."

"Then I shall remove you."

"What madness is this? Guards!"

"They are...occupied. Sir." There was deep contempt in the Junior Advisors voice as he drew a dagger.

As he stabbed the Grand Advisor in the chest he whispered, "Hyrule does not need a Princess like that. They will forever remember the name of the one who saved them from having to live under such rule. They shall remember Darou."

Darou hid the body and claimed the Grand Advisor gone on sick leave and that he had been given the position temporarily. His first act was to appoint guards to follow Link and Zelda discreetly. He wanted those two gone. He wanted that second to only one thing. He wanted Hyrule and nothing was going to stand between him and that goal. His red eyes burned brightly as he sat at his desk in the castle. His plans were in motion and he was already planning to eliminate his only major worry.

Link and Zelda continued their walk through the garden talking about what life was like for each of them growing up. Link talked about training everyday to use her sword and exploring dungeons and old temples and Zelda talked about what it had been like being raised as a princess. If anyone had been walking by, the way they were talking about things it would have seemed they had know each other for years.

Link was glad to learn what she could from Zelda. It was a chance to get to know someone that she was going to spend not only the next month together with but the rest of her life. As they walked she felt a cold chill creep down her spine and quiet voice say, "You are being watched and Zelda is in danger the longer you stay here. My advice is to leave today and before nightfall."

'So that's how you warn me' Link thought to herself. She gave Zelda's hand a gentle squeeze and said, "We should get going to Kakariko today. It's not that long of a journey but I would like to get there before nightfall."

Zelda gave Link an odd look but soon smiled and said, "Someone is a bit eager to spend a month with me. Alright, we can head out now if you'd like. I'll just need to grab a few things."

Link smiled and said, "Alright. You don't need to tell anyone do you? I'd hate to have someone here worrying about...us."

Zelda understood the exact way Link had meant the word 'us' as well as the exact meaning of what Link was really saying. She straightened a little and said, "No one would dare lift a hand against the Princess of Hyrule and its Heroine. To do so is death. It's been Hylian law for generations and no one is that stupid. Even if we had this generation's Ganondorf I doubt he would do anything."

Link didn't feel so sure about that. She had had to fight her way out of at least one bar before. She wondered if that law had meant with intent to kill. Bodily harm was something she had suffered at the hands of at least two very rough Hylians who had thrown her bodily through a wooden wall. Maybe the laws were more lax when it came to the hero, or heroine in this case, of Hyrule expecting the person to be able to defend themselves adeptly. She shrugged off the thought and trusted in Zelda's judgement. Only a fool would dare attack the Princess but it still left one question unanswered. "Zelda, what about the kind of relationship we have? It unprecedented in all of Hylian history. Sure the Royal family and the Hero of Time's descendants have married before but never have two women of any heritage been wed under Hylian law. Surely there must be people who would object to it."

Zelda stopped for a minute and said, "Do you disagree with it Link?"

"The law or being with you?"

"Both."

"The law yes. Being with you I could never find anything wrong with that in my entire life. My heart has always been wired to fall in love with girls and especially the one standing in front of me." Link said honestly.

Zelda took a hold of Link's hand and said, "I can re-write the law for us. I am a princess after all. But yes there are those who would find what we have here wrong. Even if we could honestly tell them it was simply the magic of the sword they would still not accept it. We will simply have to watch out for those people."

"They're the ones dumb enough to attack us aren't they Zelda?"

Zelda nodded and the two of them moved through the castle to where Zelda was going. It was her bedroom which was nicely furnished. Link marveled at the fabrics of the curtains and the bed feeling embarrassed that what she was going to be able to provide for them in Kakariko would be nothing compared to this grandeur. Zelda grabbed a few trinkets and packed some clothes that looked quite a bit more plain than the ones she was wearing. Link smoothed out her own dark green tunic, unconsciously embarrassed by how she looked. Zelda noticed Link and quietly said, "You look fine Link. In fact you look rather beautiful. I prefer simple clothes to be honest. This dress is nowhere near as comfortable as it might look."

Link relaxed noticeably and took a hold of Zelda's stuff and carried it out of the castle for her. She put the bags on the horse a steward had brought them and smiled at Zelda. "Well we're off for Kakariko then. Think you can put up with me for a month?"

Zelda poked Link in the ribs and said, "I think I can handle you. You're a sweet and gentle girl."

"But I can be a real pain sometimes. I even swear at people. I could be sour and rough in reality" Link said playfully with a smile on her face.

Zelda poked her again and said, "You silly girl. I'll be fine with you. After all I..."

Link quickly silenced Zelda with a quick kiss and said, "For the love of the Triforce don't say those words before our month is up. Skipping a step will kill me."

Zelda blushed and said, "I was only going to say that I don't mind a rough and tumble girl like yourself."

Link smiled knowing what she had really been going to say. "You best be careful with that young lady." The Guardian Sword said in her mind. "That's a very fine line you just walked. Take care it doesn't happen again."

Link mentally agreed with her sword and walked alongside Zelda. One hand was on the horse's reins and the other was being held by Zelda. Link had a feeling this coming month would be both wonderful and tougher than she could ever imagine.

[Author's note: Well this story is going along nicely. I hope those of you who read it are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. The month with Zelda is going to test Link in ways she won't expect and she's going to have a challenge ahead of her. Read, review and enjoy.]

**Mirabelle Lily**


End file.
